<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's always you by aiichiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666017">it's always you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiichiro/pseuds/aiichiro'>aiichiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sky High AU, how predictable, it's okay if you don't know sky high it's just superpowers high school au, just soft kidge, keith as warren peace, keith controls fire, pidge as layla williams, pidge controls plants, the only warning i have are my run-on sentences and excessive usage of dashes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiichiro/pseuds/aiichiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold autumn wind stings her cheeks and for the moment it takes for the chill to pass, Katie doesn’t completely detest Keith's smoking habit. The heat of the smoke does make the cold more bearable. She still rolls her eyes at the way Keith, although well-intentioned, turns away from her to take a puff. Katie appreciates the sentiment, but she just really wants to just gaze lovingly into Keith’s eyes all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's always you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everyone keeps telling me that you’re the bad guy.”</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Keith raises one brow and scoffs. It makes Katie smile. <em>So emo, </em>she thinks fondly. She leans into his side and his warmth is cosy; it’s home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Even though you’re just as gentle as the next guy,” Katie continues.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He barks out a short laugh of disbelief and Katie's smile, along with the row of tomatoes they were sitting next to, droops just slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not lying, Keith. You’re sweet, no matter what you think you are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t reply, but he fidgets and she follows the movement of his slim, long fingers reaching into his leather jacket. As he takes a single cigarette out, he pulls his right hand that was curled around her left away. He kisses her temple apologetically when she reaches for the warmth of his fingers and could only grasp the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She whines a little, just to make Keith feel bad. It's all in good humour — she knows Keith’s thankful that she doesn’t stop him.</p>
  <p>She really hates when Keith smokes, doesn’t like the idea of Keith harming his own body (she's not so sure if smoke affects Pyrokinetics the same way it does other humans, but still). One day he has had enough of her giving him the silent treatment whenever he pulled out a stick, so he sat her down and they had a serious talk about how it helps him cope, helps calm the raging thoughts in his head, and the anger in her eyes had dimmed into a sad understanding. She had <em>her</em> own less than ideal coping mechanisms — curling her vines around her own wrists when the voices in her head get too loud, applying so much pressure her fingers tremble and she's lightheaded enough to stop hearing them — so who was she to judge Keith?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Katie had relayed that much to Keith, and they come to a mutual agreement. He lets her pull him back when he’s had one too many puffs, and she lets him hold her tight whenever he sees the vines start to crawl over her own hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He makes quick work of lighting a small fire on his index finger and lighting his cigarette. And his fingers are tangled back around hers again like they never left. Katie cradles his comforting hand in her lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cold autumn wind stings her cheeks and for the moment it takes for the chill to pass, Katie doesn’t <em>completely</em> detest Keith's smoking habit. The heat of the smoke does make the cold more bearable.</p>
  <p>She still rolls her eyes at the way Keith, although well-intentioned, turns away from her to take a puff (<em>Don't know why you do that, Keith. I can still see you, </em>she once told him, only to be rewarded a shy grin). Katie appreciates the sentiment, but she just really wants to just gaze lovingly into Keith’s eyes all the time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It is quiet in the garden, save for the trees rustling in the wind. Katie’s garden — as Keith calls it because of how most of the plants were revived and cared for by her — is in on the rooftop of one of Sky High’s abandoned classroom blocks. Ironically, it’s the same block that the school board shuttered after his father, the notorious villain Baron Battle, had <em>redecorated</em> it (i.e. charred the interior beyond recognition) when he was a student here. Katie was initially worried about Keith's reaction to the history of this place, but she learnt it didn't bother him, <em>as long as it made you happy</em>, he had said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Katie barely remembers getting here, only remembering the rush of wind in her ears as her strong vines lifted her and Keith up the side of the building. Here, huddled up against the parapet, the neatly trimmed grass beneath their shoes and Keith’s calloused hand beneath hers, Katie decides that how they ended up here was a secondary matter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(She barely remembers getting here, but she does remember <em>why</em> she’s here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It started from a "<em>Plant Nerd-Freak!</em>" being maliciously thrown her way in the cafeteria, followed by her ignoring it, followed by her whipping around at the sound of a dull thud a second later, followed by her gasping at the picture of a boy with a bloodied nose passed out on the floor, and finally Keith dragging her away from the scene with an equally bloodied fist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everything after that is a blur for Katie. En route to the rooftop from the main school block, there had been some shouting of which the contents she doesn't remember clearly — <em>He was being mean to you, Katie!</em> — <em>Yeah, it still doesn’t give you the right to break his nose!</em> — but they had finally settled down in companionable silence.</p>
  <p>Katie can't really stay mad at Keith for long, not when he's holding her like he's cradling the entire world in his arms.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am, aren’t I,” Keith says, after a while, and Katie turns to him in confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The bad guy, I mean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keith, no, never—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you,” Keith interrupts, turning to face Katie as well, “It’s you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith stubs out his cigarette on the surface of the parapet (not on the grass, Katie would’ve shouted), and he cups the side of Katie’s face. Katie pushes her face closer into the warmth of Keith’s hand — she does love how he naturally runs hot; she finds that she’s always chasing after his familiar heat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And suddenly Keith’s lips are inches away, his nose brushing against hers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” she says softly — part confused, part lost in Keith’s pretty violet eyes and Keith’s gentle touch, “I’m the bad guy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keith shakes his head affectionately and repeats, “It’s you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moves closer, and his next words fall against Katie’s lips, so soft she almost doesn’t hear them, but she swallows them up regardless when Keith’s lips finally envelopes hers.</p>
  <p>If she blushes, she can't be sure it's because of what Keith's just said, or the way he sweetly licks into her mouth, coaxing out her whimpers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“It's you I want to be better for</em>.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that was my first attempt at a VLD fic, do leave a kudos or a short (or long!) comment if you enjoyed it! (i appreciate that their lions in the show parallel warren's and layla's superpowers. that's the fic.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>